The Difference Between White And Gray
by Anti-Gravity-Chica
Summary: My interactive fic, finally up. The Loros Academy for the Gifted is a branch of Xavier's, located in Boston. When 13 students are expelled from school for being mutants, a battle starts-not only between good and evil.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I hope you like. It wasn't that hard to write, actually, it just took me awhile to get up the nerve to start it. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!  
  
  
  
  
  
Candice O'Holleran looked at the big red sign that said LOROS BOARDING ACADEMY FOR THE GIFTED. She was a bit nervous, but this was the only place that might accept her.   
  
Candie was too thin, blue eyes red and puffy, blonde hair frizzy and ragged. She wore a torn blue dress, and carried a duffel bag over her shoulder.  
  
She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.   
  
************  
  
"You have failed me." The man in the corner had a dark voice, that still, after these months of watching and waiting in his employment, she still hadn't gotten used to. "All you had to do was keep the O'Holleran girl out of Boston. There was no killing or even hurting involved, and yet you still failed. Give me a reason to let you live."  
  
"May I ask why a spoiled invalid from Alaska is so important?" She did not abide by any rules, and definitely did not have a reason not to die.  
  
"With her comes change. Change for the worst. A rebellion, the plan ruined. Remember, Gravity, a sissy such as Cure could be tough, useful, and dangerous. I'm giving you another assignment. You must lure her and her 'little friends' to our side, and reasonably. All could go well."  
  
"And the others?"   
  
"Do not tell the others about your special assignment. They are to be busy taking care of the rest of the Dreamers."   
  
**********  
  
"Aventree, can you tell us what the answer is?" Ms. Orvangel, her teacher (what class was this again?) asked her.   
  
"I-what?"   
  
She had been daydreaming, as she often did. She couldn't remember precisely what she had been thinking of. When the announcement came, she wasn't expecting it.   
  
"All students are to report to the nurses office immediately."   
  
Havoc wreaked as people around began pushing their chairs aside, eager to get out of class. The only one who didn't was the boy sitting next to her, who seemed to know what it was about.  
  
He had tan skin, spiked brown hair with red tips, and light brown eyes. He had a worried look settled upon his features. "You know why they are calling us down there, don't you?"   
  
Aventree shook her head, completely clueless. "They're going to test for mutants in the school-probably expell them."  
  
She fought to keep her outer emotions under control as she said, "But why? They can't help if they are different!"   
  
"I dunno. We better get down there, though. By the way, my names Jhonen. Jhonen Roudriguez."  
  
"Aventree Vedara." 


	2. Welcome to Originality

Finally! I'm adding chapter two! Hehehe. The song 'Set It Off' belongs to POD and whoever wrote it. X-Men: Evolution does not belong to me either, and even the chip being implanted in the head theory belongs to Joss Whedon. So you see, no originality in me....  
  
  
  
  
*Rise  
Let your spirit fly  
Stand up for yourself  
Hold your head up high*  
******Set It Off*****P.O.D.*****  
  
*************************  
  
Sarah Huet walked down to the nurse's office without an emotion on her face. She knew that, eventually, they would all find out she was a mutant, and she might be kicked out of school, but-not a bad prospect, was it, getting kicked out of school?  
  
Her dark hair was down and simple, and she wore a black leather skirt, white T-shirt, and knee-high combat boots. She wore, also, a black cardigan sweater.  
  
A girl from behind bumped into her. She had blonde hair, and even purplish eyes! That was weird. She wore a light blue T-Shirt and blue jeans, and Sarah thought that she had gone a little overboard on the jewelry. She wore ten bracelets on each arm. In her ears were tiny sparkling diamonds, and around her neck was a silver chain.  
  
"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl sounded sarcastic, even mean-but Sarah saw her eyes, and she was scared. "Maybe you should watch where you're going, then!" Sarah answered back calmly.  
  
*******************  
  
Angelina Corlisle walked quickly down the hallway, panicked. Her reddish-orange hair was ruffled. She wore a bright yellow T-shirt and shorts. Her hazel eyes showed concern, more than she could say about her feelings.  
  
The nurse's office was filled with people, cramped and bored. Looking past, she saw that the nurse had invited an actual doctor to do the-what were they doing?   
  
Angelina tapped on the shoulder of a boy near her. He had black hair, and as he turned, she caught sight of his eyes and nearly fainted. They were black, with white irises. A mutie.   
  
"'Scuse me, but, um, d'you know what they're doing in there?" She swallowed nervously, causing him to grin.  
  
"Taking bits of skin for DNA. Testing for mutants." His tone was dry and unfeeling. "The mutants are going to be expelled. It's all around school, you know. Wonder you hadn't heard."  
  
"I-I'm not that-I'm not that in, around here. School, that is." She swallowed again-her throat was suddenly dry.   
  
There were screams of pain coming from the nurse's office. She quickly sat down to wait.  
  
****************  
  
"These people are to report to the principals office immediately: Dalkny Andrews, Avery Angel, Erik Angel, Suzuku Hino, Sarah Huet, Hollow Kipp, Alexandra McShelle, Victoria McShelle, Candice O'Holleran, Demian Riley, Jhonen Roudriquez, Aventree Vedara, and Kristin Webster. Please report to the principal's office immediately."  
  
The office was crowded, though there were only thirteen-it was a very small place. They all realized why they had been called, and some were worried, while others were happy with the chance to leave school for a while. They lounged on chairs and desks, ignoring the secretaries requests to 'please get off of there'. Finally the principal entered the room.  
  
"Boys and girls, you have been called here today to receive our test results. We regret to inform you that you thirteen are mutants, and it therefore has been made illegal in the city of Boston for unregistered mutants to come to school.  
  
Aventree raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Vedara?"  
  
"How do we register?"  
  
"That is, indeed, a difficult process. It costs two hundred dollars just to submit, and if you are not accepted for registration, then you must wait at least three years before you try again. If you are accepted, you will receive dog tags and an ID card, and must have a chip implanted in your skull to restrain you. If you try to use your powers, it will hurt you indefinitely until you stop. Any more questions? Yes, Miss McShelle?"  
  
"When can we leave?"  
  
Everyone laughed, but the Principal Deager did not find it funny. "When I give you leave, Miss McShelle. I have registered accommodations for you until your registration. The Loros Academy was thrilled to take on thirteen new students."   
  
  
  
  
Okay, maybe it was short, but that's it for now. More soon, I promise. Very soon, I'm starting it as soon as this is posted. 


End file.
